retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek (DVD/VHS)
Shrek started off as a two-disc Special Edition DVD on November 2, 2001, along with its only VHS release. A Single-Disc Edition was later made available on August 19, 2003. Both editions were then replaced by a re-release on April 26, 2010. Supplements VHS Supplements Disc 1: *HBO First Look: The Making of Shrek (24:30) *Sneak Peek at Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2:50) *Cast *Filmmakers *DVD-ROM *Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party (2:50) *Games: Mirror, Mirror On the Wall and Shrektacular Trivia *Production Notes Disc 2: *Filmmakers' Commentary *Storyboard Pitch of Deleted Scenes *The Tech of Shrek (22:07) *Xbox Game Playing Hints *Production Notes *Technical "Goofs" (2:50) *DVD-ROM *Dubbing Featurette (2:03) *Cast *Filmmakers *Progression Reel *Theatrical Trailer (2:04) Blu-ray Disc: *The Animators' Corner *Shrek's Interactive Journey: I *Spotlight on Donkey *Secrets of Shrek *Deleted Scenes *Filmmakers' Commentary *Shrek, Rattle & Roll Music & More *Karaoke Dance Party Special features DreamWorks Kids Favorite Scenes *Action!: Wrestling Tournament (2:05) *Action!: Crossing the Bridge (1:50) *Action!: Shrek Rescues Princess Fiona (2:35) *Action!: Robin Hood and the Merry Men (2:30) *Laugh Out Loud: Wanted - Fairy Tale Characters (1:45) *Laugh Out Loud: "I'm Making Waffles" (0:30) *Laugh Out Loud: Magic Mirror (2:35) *Gross Out!: "All Star" (3:00) *Gross Out!: Tic Tacs (0:20) *Gross Out!: A Grand Meal (2:20) *Isn't That Romantic?: Dragon's Crush (1:10) *Isn't That Romantic?: The Wedding (2:35) *Weird Animal Incidents: Singing With a Bird (0:50) *Weird Animal Incidents: Balloon Animals (1:30) *Weird Animal Incidents: Dragon Eats Lord Farquaad (3:00) Shrek's Music Room *Music Video - "Best Years of Our Lives" by the Baha Men (3:05) *The Making of the Baha Men Video (1:50) *Music Video - "I'm a Believer" by Smash Mouth (3:15) Game Swamp *Rescue the Princess *Shrektacular Trivia *Character Morph *Mirror, Mirror On the Wall *Dress Up the Gingerbread Man *DVD-ROM Storyboard Pitch of Deleted Scenes *Fiona's Prologue (2:25) *The Deal (2:10) *Fiona Gets them Lost (2:10) DVD-ROM features *Shrek's Revoice Studio *Learn to Draw Shrek *Gingerbread Hangman *Soup Slam *Fairy Tale Lanes *Bugs and Slugs *Charming Dragon *Coloring Pages *Color a Scene *Ogre Masks *Pin the Tail on Donkey *Fire Donkey *Shrek Pinball On Disc 2, the only DVD-ROM feature available is a group of weblinks to the former DreamWorks web site. System Requirements (minimum): InterActual Player, Microsoft Windows 98 (Second Edition), Internet Explorer 5.0, an Internet connection, a DVD-ROM drive and a software/hardware DVD player. Chapter Index #Once Upon a Time (Main Title) #A Flying, Talking Donkey #What are You Doing in My Swamp?! #Lord Farquaad #The Kingdom of DuLoc #Ogres are Like Onions #The Dragon's Keep #Rescuing the Princess #Remove Your Helmet #Campfire #Merry Men #Weedrat Dinner #You Ate the Princess! #The Proposal #Wedding Preparation #That's What Friends are For #The Wedding #Love's True Form #I'm a Believer #End Credits Advertised on: Theatrical release # Chicken Run (2000 VHS) # What Lies Beneath (2000 VHS) 2001 VHS # An Everlasting Piece (2001 VHS) # The Mexican (2001 VHS) # How the Grinch Stole Christmas (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) # Jurassic Park 3 (2001 VHS) In Other Countries Latin America, Brazil United Kingdom, Australia France South Korea Japan Gallery mainmenu.jpg sceneindex.jpg audiooptions.jpg subtitles.jpg specialfeatures.jpg Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Released in 2001